


Super Love

by sunlightonwater (TFA_finn_poe_shipper)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Ben Solo POV, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, nerds falling in love, super hero fans, time jump ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFA_finn_poe_shipper/pseuds/sunlightonwater
Summary: “Right! Well, who are you-er what are you looking for”?Ben readjusted the backpack he was carrying as he bent down to be eye to eye with the other man. Then he whispered coyly, “Well. I can get to what I’m looking for in a sec. As for who I’m looking for… well maybe we can meet up later today for coffee if you’re free”?





	Super Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac) in the [FinnloFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinnloFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Library AU - Finn as the librarian!geek, Kylo as the non-librarian!geek looking for something at Finn's workplace.
> 
> The "Super" part of the title is in reference to their mutual love of superheroes.
> 
> This short and sweet gem was Beta'd by 2live-n-love, and gifted to Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac for Finnlo fest.

Ben was in a hurry. He was in-between classes, and wanted to grab a few things before heading to his next class. The cool autumn breeze blew his wavy black hair away from his face as he climbed the stairs to the library two at a time. Runway model-length legs was always a perk during times like this. 

Not knowing which section the books he needed were, he walked up the help desk. There he was greeted by a very attractive man who looked a a few years younger than him. 

“Excuse me, um…”.

The other man looked up from the computer he was working at. He was wearing a blue long-sleeve plaid shirt with the top button undone. The smile on the man was electric, and Ben wasn’t sure whether he was breathing hard because he just finished running, or because of something else. 

“Yes, how can I help you”, the man replied politely giving Ben his full attention.

“Um yeah. So, I’m looking for a couple books, and was hoping you could tell me what part of the library they’re in”.

The other man smiled, and Ben felt butterflies when the hot librarian in front of him pushed the center of his glasses higher up on his nose. 

“So what types of books are you looking for? Obviously you’ve come to the right place seeing as this is a library and we have a lot of books to choose from”, Ben noticed the man’s voice started to speed up and he continued on,“Did you know this college has the largest public library in the state? It was built when the school was founded in 1890, but no other library comes close”.

Finn was embarrassed to realize that the butterflies in his stomach were making his lips a lot looser than usual, so he tried to backtrack, “I-I’m so sorry. Don’t mind me I’m just rambling along. What did you need again”? His bright eyes revealed a lively disposition.

“I didn’t get a chance to say yet”, Ben chuckled with a playful smirk.

“Oh...”. The librarian smiled and looked down for a moment before glancing back at Ben. He could tell that the man would have an obvious blush if it wasn’t for his dark brown complexion. 

“Right! Well, who are you-er what are you looking for”?

Ben readjusted the backpack he was carrying as he bent down to be eye to eye with the other man. Then he whispered coyly, “Well. I can get to  _ what  _ I’m looking for in a sec. As for  _ who  _ I’m looking for… well maybe we can meet up later today for coffee if you’re free”?

The younger man rose from his chair and extended his hand. His huge smile looked so welcoming that Ben couldn’t help but smile along with him. “I’m Finn by the way, and I think I have some time before I have to study for my calculus test tomorrow. Maybe you can meet me here when I get off at 4:30, and we can walk over there together”?

“Nice to meet you Finn, I’m Ben”, he replied. He tried not to hold on to Finn’s hand for an uncomfortable amount of time, but he couldn’t help but want to hold on for a bit longer than was socially acceptable. “That time works for me, so um... about my books…”?

“Right, right. What are you looking for”? 

“Well I’m not sure if you’ve heard of comic con? But I’m going to that, and I want to find some books on sewing and cosplaying”.

“Oh that’s so cool”, Finn squeezed his hands in excitement, “My friend Rey told me about it, said we should go as the Falcon and Black Widow”.

Ben laughed at how small the word truly was. “You won’t believe this, but I’m planning to go as Captain America, and my roommate Hux is gonna be Quicksilver”.

“Sweet”, Finn couldn’t believe his luck that he found another comic book nerd at the college. Most people he met seemed a bit standoffish and quite frankly, boring. 

Finn walked around the desk and helped Ben find the books he was looking for. They both found it remarkable how well they got along considering they both would typically be considered the “quiet type”. Either way, when Ben raced out the library to get to his next class he couldn’t stop thinking about Finn’s beautiful smile, and deep brown eyes. 

He felt excited and also a little nervous, this was his first date in years. 

_ Damn. Gotta steal the good cologne from Hux _ . 

As Ben looked at the clock waiting for his class to end, he couldn’t help but think about his upcoming plans with Finn. None the wiser to the fact that in about two years he would be asking Finn to marry him. It will be on a warm summer evening on the very steps of the library where they first met. The rose petals that made a path from the bottom to to the top of the stairs. There Ben stood several large candles to set the mood and a small box with his hands behind his back. 

He didn’t know about the tears that would stream down Finn’s cheeks as he smiled just before he ran into Ben’s arms and said yes. How could anyone of guessed that in 5 years they would be at the comic con again, in the same Falcon and Captain America costumes that they surprisingly still fit into. However this time, they have two mini versions of themselves happily sitting on their shoulders.

There was no way either one of them could have known. But they were soon about to find out.


End file.
